Max-G190
Max-G190 is a Spartan-III supersoldier of Gamma Company and a former member of Team Scimitar with the call sign Scimitar Three. After the Human-Covenant War, Max-G190 was reassigned to the UNSC Infinity ''and served as the leader of Fireteam Crimson with the call sign '''Crimson One'. In February 2558, Fireteam Crimson participated in the Requiem Campaign, frequently assigned on missions in which they battled the Covenant and Promethean forces. Spartan Fireteam Crimson is effectively one of the most elite Spartan Fireteams aboard UNSC Infinity. Biography Early Life SPARTAN-III Training Max was orphaned at a young age when the Covenant attacked and glassed his homeworld. Possessing the requisite genetic profile for the SPARTAN-III program, developed by Colonel James Ackerson, Max came into the attention of the Office of Naval Intelligence and, at the age of five, was convinced by an ONI recruiter to join the program to avenge his family, along with other orphans who had volunteered to become Spartans. Following the activation of Gamma Company in July 2544, Max and the other SPARTAN-III candidates were trained were trained on the planet Onyx by Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051, and surviving Beta Company Spartans Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292. Max was assigned to Team Scimitar. SPARTAN-III Augmentation Following his augmentations in February 2551, Max and the rest of Gamma Company remained in training for over a year. In addition to the standard SPARTAN-III enhancements, Gamma Company Spartans were given illegal drugs that altered the frontal lobes of their brains to enhance aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Gamma Spartans need access to antipsychotic and bipolar-integration drugs to keep the effects in check, and if they are denied regular access to the Smoothers, Gammas start to lose their rationality and will eventually descend to a psychotic state. Most of Gamma received deployment orders away from Onyx several weeks following the Fall of Reach in August 2552, with only three teams left on the planet. Post-War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Max was one of the surviving Gamma Spartans who were integrated into the new Spartans Operations branch. By July of 2553, because of the SPARTAN-IIIs destabilizing augmentations were deemed an unacceptable public relations hazard to the fledgling Spartan branch, the majority of the remaining Gamma Company were reassigned to more covert roles. As of July 6, 2553, ONI had not yet fully decided on the future of most of the surviving Gammas, although they were planned to be assigned to roles that would mitigate the risks of their enhancements. Max was equipped with the GEN2 Mjolnir armor, having replaced his SPARTAN-III Semi-Powered Infiltration armor. Max’s armor was the Mark VI variant. In 2553, Max was assigned to the Headhunters, a covert group of Spartans sent on highly classified and dangerous missions in two-person BINARY teams or as single operatives LONEWOLF. Max often operated as a single operative sent behind enemy lines and has gained an impressive and successful reputation as a soldier. In the time after the Human-Covenant War, the Headhunters were reorganized, and SPARTAN-IVs were added to the Headhunters. In addition to being a Headhunter, Max served as an ONI operative. By 2558, he had been assigned to lead Fireteam Crimson, a team of SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-IVs assigned to the UNSC Infinity. In addition to Max, the Fireteam included a sniper, scout, technical expert, and assault specialist. Requiem Campaign In 2558, Fireteam Crimson was deployed alongside Spartan Fireteams Majestic, Castle, Domino, and Ivy in a joint UNSC military operation on Requiem. Spartan Jared Miller was personally assigned to Fireteam Crimson as their mission handler. As the Requiem Campaign raged on, Fireteam Crimson managed to assassinate Sangheili warrior and terrorist Parg Vol, and secured a Forerunner device known as the Didact's Gift while pursuing the Covenant leader Jul 'Mdama. Crimson were temporarily captured by the Covenant forces, but escaped, and afterwards began a series of crippling attacks against the enemy forces using a captured Phantom dropship piloted by Lieutenant TJ Murphy before they were recalled to the UNSC Infinity, which was under attack. After crashing in the ship's hangar, Crimson disarmed several stolen HAVOK nuclear weapons, turned the rear outer defenses back online, and helped secure the Infinity. After Infinity was secured, Fireteam Crimson was redeployed to Requiem, where they performed a number of operations. After Doctor Catherine Halsey was abducted, all Spartan Fireteams were dispatched to find her. Crimson was tasked by Infinity to assist with the deactivation of one of the two artifacts that was holding Infinity in Requiem's gravity field. After succeeding, Fireteam Crimson raced to the UNSC Infinity ''in a Pelican while Requiem was being pulled into its sun. After landing on ''Infinity, Requiem was destroyed, while ''Infinity ''jumped into slipspace and escaped just in time. Equipment Armor A a Spartan-III, the first suit of armor Max wore was a Mark V B helmet with an Up-Armor plate, no shoulder cauldrons, no chest attachment, a wrist-mounted UGPS, no leg attachment, no knee guards, Category:UNSC Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company Category:Team Scimitar Category:Fireteam Crimson Category:Headhunters Category:Spartans Category:Humans Category:Males